


Paralyze Me.

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, French Kissing, I'm Going to Hell, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sleep Paralisis Demon Loid Forger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: As a demon from the lower circles, it was really easy for Twilight to impersonate anyone he needed to be.Today, his mission was to paralyze and extract information from a certain woman.… He didn't expect to be the one to end up paralyzed.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Paralyze Me.

**Author's Note:**

> THE BEAUTIFUL ARTWORK IS MADE BY [RoskiArt](https://eldraftsman.tumblr.com/) I TOTALLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO GO TAKE A LOOK!

The mission had been at first undoubtedly easy compared to all the ones he had done in his lifetime.

He must interrogate a human who had records of altering the fine fabric that separated mortals and other entities. An assassin, though her work seemed more like child's play to a demon's eye.

It was not the first time that Twilight had been involved with mortals to maintain the peace between the different realms, but for some reason, the rookies who had been assigned the case did not say anything about why they had not managed to undermine information ... Worrying, but not really that important.

They were rookies, after all.

Once in the room of the woman, Yor Briar, 27, his body began its transformation.

Dark matter coming out of every part of his skin, his horns and tail took on a more tangible shape and a magical seal appeared in his blue eyes that would make her task much easier. This was one of the many identities that Twilight had that he liked for the fact that it was simple, but effective. A sleep paralysis demon remained with its identity hidden thanks to the confused state in which the human mind would find itself, and that would give him enough time to find where the disruption between this world and his had come from.

The demon climbed onto her bed with ease, making sure to run its claws over the woman's exposed skin, administering a poison that would contract her muscles just in case his powers failed her.

She had a pretty face to look at, he would admit that.

Placing her arms at the sides of her head tightly, just in case the woman resisted the effects of his stun even though he had placed a stronger version than he would usually place on humans.

In the middle of the darkness, bright red eyes widened slightly in confusion, then went on alert when they noticed him above her.

Twilight expected to see some of the usual fear or panic in her gaze at her inability to move, perhaps to see her hyperventilate, pass out, or at the very least feel her heart race in response to the adrenaline pumping her brain telling her to fight or run, but he found all she did was giving him a cold, calculating look.

"Who are you?"

In the thousands of years that Twilight has worked with humans, he has never witnessed anything like this. Clearly, this human was different from any mortal he had worked with to ask a question so calmly.

He allowed himself to tighten the grip on her wrists to create an identity just for her, she had earned his respect, she deserved it.

"The name is Loid" He hoped, that this would make the impromptu interrogation a little easier "I have some questions to ask you"

An empty smile came from her lips. Twilight didn't know whether to be impressed or angry about it.

"Is that so?"

Before he could process it, one of the few demons from the lower circles was beneath her.

"What if I'm the one asking the questions?"

His face was revealed amid the dark matter, revealing his annoyance.

"Stop this, mortal"

"Mortal?" Her tongue licked her lips "It looks like I'm going to have to show you your place"

A laugh left his lips at the human's words, he clearly didn't understand the power dynamics between them. With just a snap of his fingers, he would have this insolent woman on her knees begging him for mercy while crying.

With just a click… Only a click… _Why couldn't he move his hand?_

Alarmed, Twilight tried with all his might and found himself unable to do so. Had the spell bounced? This would be the first time in history that something like this was even thought. He couldn't speak or move and suddenly he understood quite well the anxiety of being conscious and not being able to do something, whatever.

He had lost sight of the woman, but when he saw her again the first thing he noticed was the black strap-on dildo strapped to her waist and a chill ran down his spine.

"Mortal? Of course not."

The dark matter surrounding his body, his last line of defense, vanished the moment Loid needed it most. With a smile, the warm hands of the human caressed his abdomen and went up until they reached his chest.

"Yor Briar, repeat it"

Caressing his nipples slowly, Twilight closed his eyes and that was a big mistake that made him check that his tactile ability was in perfectly good condition. The woman's nails teasing around his pink buttons were starting to feel good, but the demon would never lower himself to the level of a mortal.

**_"I said repeat it"_ **

Twisting a nipple with force, a sound of pain managed to escape from his lips and the woman placed her lips in the place to calm the red color that his skin had turned, circling with her tongue while moving her hand at the same time much faster. Obscene moans rose from his throat at the attention, embarrassing him to hell and beyond, an annoyance becoming all the more present when her knee pressed right into that spot.

The woman's mouth left his body and a prolonged complaint came out of the demon, kisses on his ear was all it took for him to give his full attention to her again.

"Say it. _Yor Briar_."

Saying it much slower, in a way that announced that her patience was running out. The attack on his chest followed, along with the combination of kisses on his ear and the pressure on his crotch.

Was it the danger? The adrenaline? Everything suddenly felt more sensitive.

"Yo… _ooh_ " A gasp for air, his mouth had more saliva than was necessary "Buuri .. _ah-ar_ "

Letting him rest for a moment, Agent Twilight saw with small tears in his eyes a smile much more demonic than his own coming from Yor.

"That sounds better, Loid"

Cupping his face with both hands, Loid forgot all about his mission as soon as her tongue entwined with his and the warmth of their bodies touching was all he could think of. Kissing over and over again, until his tongue could move on its own and the effect of the stun began to weaken.

Yor's mischievous hand patted his member and a moan was swallowed up by her.

" _Huh,_ what is this?"

With an amused smile, the author of his dilemma pretended not to know anything about it.

"Did you really want it that bad?"

His horns almost burned at the shame he felt and his tail wrapped around Yor's leg, but right now he belonged to her.

**"Answer to me."**

Nodding with his head quickly at her command, a sweet smile adorned her lips and her red eyes shone with warmth as she stroked one of his cheeks, rewarding him.

"Use your words, darling"

"...Y-Yes"

Grabbing his neck in sudden annoyance, the pressure made him feel slightly dizzy and even if he could move already, his body didn't dare to do so.

**"Yes what?"**

_"Yes please"_

Releasing it, a strangled sigh escaped the moment he took it in his hand. After a few pumps of grace, her slender fingers drifted lower, causing his stomach feel like it was floating in anticipation.

Yor was pleasantly surprised that there was no need to use lubricant, for some reason everything was already lubricated. Satisfied with her discovery, she ran her fingers over his entrance, until she felt sorry for him and finally entered.

One of the best demons in the low circle was completely reduced to a moaning disaster as she moved in and out of him. He should be ashamed of the fact that a human female had placed him in this position, but instead, it just made him want her so much more.

Deciding that this was enough, it was the turn of the black dildo on her hip to complete the job. Positioning herself between his spread legs, he hadn't noticed the moment his claws had made a hole in Yor's bed. It was probably for the better, but _what did he have to do here in the first place?_

"Loid"

Pulling him out of his thoughts by saying what he wished to be his real name in such a tender way, he felt completely melt before her and her kisses. Moving in much slower than her fingers had done, Loid allowed himself to enjoy the gentle sway of her hips as their breaths collided and the rhythm increased, skin to skin sounding louder than necessary and the warmth on his lower abdomen was not enough.

"F-Faster" Before Yor got mad, he quickly begged _"Please"_

Heeding his pleas, Loid felt pleasure take root in his brain until it was all he could think of. The sound of the bed creaking, of their skin and moans mixed together with the warmth of Yor's body on his, which brushed against his member with every movement and made her breasts press on him was more than enough for his sight to turn white and stain his stomach the same color.

▒ ۞ ▒

A darkened figure in a much darker room, with glowing eyes that stood out as he cornered the body of a human on the bed.

Red eyes widening along with a small blush, dark matter moved aside to reveal once again the spell that Twilight was unable to perform last time. To no avail, of course, and Yor's hand easily escaped her grasp with one swift movement, then cupped both cheeks in her hands.

"Tell me Loid, why do you have to do _this_ every time we see each other?"

The flushed cheeks of the demon answered on his behalf, for there was no way he could tell her that he had to pretend trying to paralyze her because of his broken pride or else she would just break him so much more. With a sweet smile, Yor sighed and caught him by surprise as she kissed him deeply, tail twitching with excitement in anticipation.

After parting from the kiss, Yor's sweet lips were licked by her tongue and that devilish expression bloomed in her face.

"…I guess; I'll have some fun tonight again"


End file.
